CARTA PARA UN GITANO
by Kamnra Calixto
Summary: Una monja, consagrada ante Dios, conoce a un hombre gitano bailando en una plaza de su pueblo. La tierna y linda hermana, desconoce las oscuras intenciones del calé. Sin saber, cosas extrañas comenzaron a pasarle… FIC CON CONTENIDO LEMON Y UN POCO DE GORE. ES BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD LEERLO. RESPETA MI FIC, ASÍ COMO YO RESPETARÉ TU OPINIÓN SANA Y CONSTRUCTIVA.


_**Nota: Espero que a todos ustedes les guste mi fic. Perdón si hay fallas ortográficas, de puntuación y de narración, pero es que no sé por qué se me complicó. Lo siento también por no colocarlo en la categoría correspondiente, pero, es un fic ajeno al contenido de la página y la verdad que no se en que parte debería ir. AH! Y antes de irme, me queda decir algo, Hoy es el cumple de un amigo mío, siiiiiiiiiii. Feliz cumpleaños, cariño. A 2 meses de ésta, ups, pero más vale tarde que nunca jajajaja.**_

Una mujer caminaba en las calles de Europa del siglo XVI durante la tarde, en un pueblo pequeño llamado Valthy, localizado en Egina, Grecia.

Cadie Anastasia, quien ha sido consagrada dentro de una orden religiosa, sigue habitualmente una vida monástica y se acoge a una serie de reglas. Ella, quien posee una vida contemplativa de oración, total celibato, obediencia y, lo más importante: LA SANTA CASTIDAD, miró a un grupo de personas que veían algo, todos amontonados y, ése algo, los entretenía bastante bien cerca de una plaza.

A pesar de estar fundida en túnica oscura, ocultando ese hermoso y escultural cuerpo que toda mujer desea obtener, pechos voluminosos y bien formados, piernas fuertes y resistentes, brazos y manos delicadas, ojos en forma de almendra muy bien delineados de color café, piel morena clara, nariz fina. Sujeta por un ceñidor, toca blanca sobre la frente, manto negro desde la cabeza a los pies, ocultando su hermoso cabello color castaño, con un ondulado perfecto el cual, el largo de éste le llega hasta debajo de los glúteos, y usando de calzado unos zapatos negros, se acerca al grupo un poco dudosa, pasa entre la demás gente para que le den permiso de observar hasta en frente lo que todos contemplaban.

¡Tal fue su asombro al verlo…!

Un hombre, de aproximadamente 56 años, piel morena, cabellos negros, largos y ondulados hasta el cuello que resplandecían como el sol, portando vestimenta gitana, estaba completamente descalzo. Llevaba una pulsera de oro en su tobillo del pie derecho.

Usando un pandero para sacar música, bailaba como si no tuviera fin. Cada que movía las caderas y, sutilmente su pelvis, la hermana más se sonrojaba. Era un baile sensual, muy adictivo, en la que cualquier pecador caería en la maldita tentación.

Cuando la danza termina, las personas le aplauden y botan monedas de oro para aquel hombre gitano. Cadie, decide irse antes de que se diera cuenta de su presencia, pero fue demasiado tarde. El señor, la mira a los ojos profundamente. La hermana, de reojo, notó esa acción y decide voltear a verlo.

Sonriéndole a la mujer, se acerca ante ella. Era su turno en darle una moneda de oro.

Cadie no tenía nada de dinero, se sintió mal y eso, lo notó el gitano.

Aquel hombre de piel morena, parecía tener experiencia con ese tipo de personas.

Gitano (sonrisa sarcástica): - Mi hermosa hermana, sé que ahora no tienes dinero, pero puedo leerte tu futuro a cambio de eso…

Anastasia, sonrojada no sabía que responder. El hombre gitano se acerca más ante ella.

Juntando ambos sus frentes, como 2 enamorados mirándose a los ojos fijamente, la agarra de la mano delicada y caballerosamente, comienza a inventarle un futuro extraño e incierto para que la joven cayera rendida a sus pies.

Gitano (pensando): - ¡ERES SOLO MÍA! ¡Una mente débil!

Pero, en ese futuro extraño e incierto que el gitano le mencionaba con palabras, sus ojos notaron asombro. Viendo a Cadie de pies a cabeza y viceversa, quedó completamente hipnotizado. Leyó en su mano, sobre la lujuria en su hermoso cuerpo escultural en la que estaba envuelta, ocultándola en santa sacristía. No continuó hablando, se quedó callado.

Tirando la baba por ella, dejó su boca abierta.

Cuando reaccionó en su rostro, posterior a que la indefensa lo miraba con esos ojos misericordiosos, cerró su puño y, algo sonrojado, llevándoselo a la boca, voltea a lado derecho y simula un tosido muy sutil, haciendo que la hermosa hermana le sonriera de forma tierna.

Cadie (sonrisa tierna): - ¿Y…qué más leyó?

Gitano (sonrojado): - bue- bueno… esteeeeeeeee….yooooooooo….eeh…

Viéndola aún más linda e inocente, se puso nervioso, donde al instante, comenzó a salirle fuego en sus ojos, fuego, que le quemaba hasta el alma ¡no podía simularlo!

Gitano (sonrojado): - Que tal s-si… si seguimos viéndonos aquí…

Cadie (confundida): - ¿Aquí?

Gitano (mirada pícara): - Si tal vez…por la noche…

La hermana no entendió su indirecta, por la inocencia en su alma.

Gitano (pensando): - ¡Dámelo todo a mí! ¡ERES MÍA! ¡MÍA Y DE NADIE MÁS!

Cadie (triste): - Lo siento pero, estoy en total aislamiento de la vida civil, solo me dieron autorización para salir un rato y…

Sorprendido, como rayo, se separó de ella. ¡No quería que lo olvidara!

Gitano (sorprendido): - Me parece que tengo una…algo para ti.

Volteándose de lado derecho, cerca de su cadera, buscó en una bolsa de color café, algún objeto para que jamás lo olvidara.

Realizándolo de una manera sospechosa, rápida y muy rara, sacó una mascada traslucida de color verde oscuro, adornado con símbolos gitanos amarillos y brillantina, algo doblada en una esquina, se la dedica y entrega a la hermosa hermana de forma caballerosa, dándole a entender que estaría a su disposición y llamarlo en cualquier momento, poco faltó que moviera su colita como cual perro faldero mira a su dueña de una forma feliz.

Anastasia, sorprendida, no sabía que decir, ya que era la primera vez que le hacían semejante acto.

Cadie (apenada): - Esto…es…

Gitano (mirada pícara): - Para que te acuerdes de mí en todo momento…

Sacando un pedazo de papel, se lo entrega a la hermana, el cual decía "hola" en su interior.

Gitano (mirada pícara): - … Y esta es mi letra, para que jamás te olvides de mí.

Cadie (triste). - Gracias, pero… no sabes en que convento estoy, como me llamo, cuantos años tengo y…

El gitano comienza a reírse, y la mira con esos ojos lujuriosos que lo caracterizaron.

Gitano (mirada pícara): - _Kaj o gilipen, naslol o pharipen, So si caco? Rrom rromes dural prinzarel_

Traducción: "_Dónde hay cante, se acabaron los problemas ¿Que es verdadero? El gitano de lejos reconoce al gitano"_

La hermana aun lo observa con mirada tierna y confusa.

Gitano (mirada pícara): - Nos vemos, bella dama…

Cadie (sonrojada): - Cadie, mi nombre… es Cadie…

El gitano, vuelve a sonreírle y mirarla, aún más, de forma lascivia ¡Estaba cayendo en su trampa!

Gitano (sonrisa sarcástica): - Cadie…

De pronto, oyó que la guardia del rey lo buscaba. Localizándolo y llamándolo por su nombre: Rajan, el hombre de piel morena recoge el dinero rápidamente y huye del lugar, dejando a la hermosa hermana sin habla y aún ilusionada de forma amorosa.

Ni los reyes y señores feudales concebían que hubiese gente viajando por sus territorios sin rendir pleitesía a nadie y sin trabajar para ellos, ni la iglesia toleraba otras religiones, además, ambos necesitaban crear un enemigo que distrajese a las masas de campesinos hambrientos para evitar cualquier intento de alterar el orden. Esto, puso inmediatamente en el punto de mira a los gitanos que, desde la segunda mitad de ese siglo, fueron brutalmente perseguidos por toda Europa.

Estando dentro del convento, la madre superiora la regaña por haber llegado tarde posterior a la hora indicada. Esa fue la última vez en la que Cadie pudo ver al gitano con el que interactuó.

Aceptando el castigo de la madre superiora, camina llorando hasta su cuarto. Veía, como las demás hermanas del lugar la miraban de forma rara y confusa entre los pasillos, ya que era la primera vez que la regañaban, nunca en su vida le había pasado algo así, ¿qué le habrá ocurrido?

Dentro de su habitación, había una cama cómoda y confortable, un mueble donde tiene su ropa religiosa acomodada y un peine de madera para arreglarse el cabello. Una jarra de agua cristalina y un traste para lavarse la cara o usarla como espejo por las mañanas. Una silla y mesa de madera donde podía leer libros y escribir sus pensamientos en papiros, teniendo su recipiente con tinta y una pluma de ave muy fina. Su inspiración para poder leer y escribir, es mirar a través de su ventana un jardín que enfoca hacia la catedral, con un montón de pajaritos de colores bañándose en la fuente y, abejas recolectando el polen de las flores.

Caída la noche, escribía sus pensamientos en una hoja sentada en su mesa, cuando escuchó un ruido en la ventana. Parándose dudosa, alumbra con su quinqué ésta y abre la ventana algo miedosa. No había nadie alrededor. Vuelve a cerrar cuando, notó que había un pedazo de papel muy bien doblado en el suelo. La hermana lo recoge y lo desdobla, leyendo lo siguiente:

_"Mi tierna Cadie: Orí, que tengas una linda noche. Mi pachí quelalaro, mi rúa rují, yLo, yejala de mi Yaque. Rajan"_

Mirando confusa y sorprendida la carta, no podía creer lo que sus ojos observaban ¡Reconoció la letra y supo de quien venía!

Al día siguiente, la hermana fue a la biblioteca del convento para traducir lo que su preciado gitano le había escrito. Investigaba en cuanto libro se topara, todo sobre el habla y escritura de los gitanos, para que pudiera entender las cartas que éste le enviaba hasta su ventana.

Para su desgracia, no encontró ninguno, pese a que ése lugar tenia todos los libros del mundo, incluyendo libros de cómo debes de leer y escribir cada lengua e idioma.

Una semana después, Anastasia aún seguía sin comprender lo que la carta decía. Cada día, le llegaban más cartas, sin que ella respondiese alguna.

Imaginaba que en todas estas, le escribía algo lindo como "Mi tierna Cadie: reza siempre por mí, que tengas una linda noche. Mi corazón, mi linda hermana pequeña, te amo con todo mi corazón, deja que tu corazón siempre hable, jamás te olvides de mí. Por siempre, Rajan".

Aquello que se imaginó, la hizo enamorarse más.

Un día, la hermana leía un libro para entretenerse, en la fuente, sentada a lado de sus demás hermanas, cuando oyó a un anciano, quien pasaba cerca del convento, vendiendo libros nuevos, viejos o antiguos. Todas las hermanas al oírlo, se paran corrieron y llamaron a la madre superiora, todas felices, ya que querían literatura nueva para ampliar más sus conocimientos. La madre superiora, sonriendo, acepta que aquel individuo pase al convento para vender aquellos libros.

Colocando una manta en la sala principal, acomoda cada uno de los libros y las hermanas escogen, todas emocionadas, literatura de acuerdo a sus necesidades: "románticas, poesías, aventuras, científicas, religioso", entre otros. En eso, la linda hermana Anastasia, miró los libros gitanos, algunos con nombres como "Hechizos y magia gitanos", "historia del pueblo gitano en Europa", "romancero gitano", "Esoterismo gitano", entre otros.

Agarrando el libro "historia del pueblo gitano en Europa", lee una parte del índice observando que hay algo de escritura sobre estos, el cual, posterior, no abandona. Notando aquel acto la madre superiora, decide observarla sin que ella se dé cuenta.

Estando en su habitación, decide traducir la carta, lo cual, decía lo siguiente:

_"Mi tierna Cadie: Hola, que tengas una linda noche. Mi virgen danzante, mi doncella rosa, espíritu, dueña de mi fuego. Rajan"_

Tocando con su mano derecha su pecho, la hermana abrazó el papel con amor, suspirando, poco faltó que le saliera a su alrededor, miles de corazones flechados, marcando el inicio de algo maravilloso.

Cada noche le llegaban más cartas de aquel hombre gitano, como si en verdad él supiera del castigo impuesto por la madre superiora ante la dulce hermana. Ella, también le respondía a sus cartas, algunas veces en gitano y otras de forma normal.

_"Mi gitano Rajan: Gracias por todas tus hermosas cartas. Discúlpame en contestar tarde. Espero no sea una molestia éste escrito que le realizo."_

_"Mi preciada Cadie: ¿Cual molestia? No pasa nada. Que tengas una linda noche"_

_"Mi gitano: Quisiera verlo de nuevo, pero sé que no puedo por los votos que le realice a nuestro señor Jesucristo."_

_"Mi linda Cadie: Ujaripen" _

_"Mi gitano Rajan: Me siento tan extraña en contarle algo personal pero…siento que usted es una buena persona."_

_"Mi linda hermana, mi niña…"_

_"Mi preciado gitano: sus ojos me agradan mucho, como si hubiese algo hermoso dentro de ellos"_

_"Mi niña Cadie: ese algo hermoso que se ve en mis ojos eres tú, luz que alumbra mis noches"_

_"Mi gitano Rajan: Cada que platico contigo, hace brindarme paz y confianza. Siempre pienso en ti"_

_"Mi pachi Niña: Eso significa que tienes un corazón puro, eres humana, estás viva en este mundo. Es bueno que sientas eso por mi"_

_"Gitano Rajan: Me gustaría algún día, conocer las costumbres y tradiciones de tu pueblo gitano"_

_"Mi pachi Niña Anny: Con todo gusto, estoy a tu disposición, tut kamav."_

_"Mi Gitano Rajan: Lo quiero mucho, cada que le escribo, mi corazón palpita y eso, es una buena señal…"_

_"Mi pachí Cadie: Mi niña, eres una ternura. Que linda eres."_

_"Gitano Rajan: Buenas noches, solo mandaba esta carta para saludarlo. Me agrada mucho, adoré su pareo que porta en sus caderas, esa pañoleta que carga en su cabeza con símbolos raros…y su baile es especial"_

_"Mi pachí Cadie: Gracias, saludos"_

_"Mi preciado Gitano: Tenía ganas de platicar contigo, pero creo que se está preparando para irse a dormir y lo comprendo, ya que yo también tengo mucho sueño. Es tarde. Buenas noches."_

_"Mi pachi Anastasia: Esta bien, descansa mi linda payita. Espero algún día nos volvemos a ver, en aquella plaza donde te conocí, para platicar"_

Conforme avanzaban las cartas, iban subiendo más alto el nivel del dialogo, como si entre de ellos, hubiese una relación de noviazgo de hace ya algún tiempo, hasta que pasó algo inesperado:

_"Mi hermosa Cadie: Cuando puedas, mándame un mechoncito de tu lindo cabello y un objeto pequeño que usaste en tu vestimenta religiosa para no olvidarte"_

Feliz y emocionada, realiza el acto que el gitano de piel morena le menciona. Envolviéndolo delicada y dulcemente en un pañuelo de seda la ofrenda que aquel hombre le pedía, le escribe en una hoja anexándole lo siguiente:

_"Mi gitano Rajan: Te envío mi pedacito de cabello y mi escapulario que cargaba, cuando te ví y te conocí por primera vez en aquella plaza… Lo amo demasiado"_

Dejando la carta a un lado de la ventana en la noche, como siempre lo hacía, se fue a dormir, esperanzada a que le respondiera algo hermoso y masculino para que su corazón se llenara de amor y pudiera seguir viviendo…

El tiempo pasó y el gitano nunca le respondió. Los días fueron tormentosos para Cadie: Nieve, dejaba una carta, lluvia, dejaba una carta, viento, dejaba una carta… pero nunca hubo señal del gitano. Las cartas, simplemente desaparecían pero nunca hubo respuesta. En ese momento, cada noche antes de irse a dormir decidió orar, rezar letanías, aves marías, cantos religiosos, leer la palabra de Dios, para que algunas de esas cartas fuesen leídas y contestadas, pero, jamás pasó.

Sintió que su corazón se rompía, no había día en que llorara por él. Se lamentaba pensando que en algún escrito lo había insultado o criticado sin querer y ella no se había dado cuenta, siendo joven, puede cometer algún error. Imploraba ante Dios, en cada rezo, que le perdonara aquel pecado escrito en esas hojas sagradas.

Poco a poco, comenzó a enfermar mentalmente, teniendo regresiones y tomando actitudes incongruentes y extrañas, se puso muy melancólica y mal.

En la noche, volviendo a leer todas sus cartas anteriores que, con amor guardaba en una cajita oculta bajo su cama, la carta que más le llamó y nunca dejaba de leer, fue cuando le respondió en su misma hoja en donde ella le escribió:

_"Mi gitano: Lo siento pero… tengo un sentimiento tan grande en mi corazón, que me es imposible decírselo. Me siento muy feliz platicando contigo"_

_"Mi niña Cadie: Gracias por todo eso lindo que sientes por mí. Eres muy amable"_

Abrazó la carta y olió detenidamente un perfume que no había notado en algunos escritos. Resbalándose entre la pared, en una esquina de su habitación, donde ni la luz del fuego con que alumbraba este se veía, comenzó a sentir cosas raras en su cuerpo ¡Cosas! que nunca había sentido en su vida.

Cadie (pensando): - ¿Que me pasa? Siento…un hormigueo en mi ser…

Recordó una carta que había leído del gitano, semanas atrás:

_"Mi niña Cadie: ¿Cuántos años tienes?"_

_"Mi gitano: Tengo 27 años… pero en este año cumplo los 28"_

Cadie (sonrojada): Mi niña…

Vuelve a leer la carta anterior que tiene en sus manos:

_"Mi niña Cadie: Cada que recibo tus cartas, hace que mejore cada día. Mi pachí Cadie"_

Cadie (sonrojada): - Mejorar…

_"Mi niña pachi Cadie: Quiero verte"_

Sacando de entre sus ropas, la mascada verde que el gitano le dió, comenzó a olerla y gemir diferente.

Cadie (sonrojada): - Mi gitano…

Se alza sus ropas benditas para ver su parte íntima. Sin saber, cometió onanismo dentro de un lugar sagrado, pero a ella no le importó, sentía placentero esas caricias y frotaciones, tanto con su mano como dedos, en ese lugar especial, mientras seguía oliendo la mascada verde del gitano.

Entre su imaginación e ideas delirantes, veía a su preciado gitano en la habitación, bailándole sólo para ella de forma sensual y romántica. Lo sentía tal cual que notó en el hombre maduro de piel morena, el fuego en sus ojos que lo caracteriza.

Conforme aumentaba la sensualidad de la danza del gitano, la ropa religiosa de la joven Cadie, le resbalaba de su cuerpo, notándose en ella los atributos que su inocente vista ocultaba.

Viendo su cuerpo completamente desnudo, separa sus piernas y gime sensualmente. El gitano de su imaginación se acerca.

Muy sonrojada, sacando vapor de su boca, mira a ese ser de forma "enamorada", notándose en el iris de sus ojos, corazones muy bien formados de color rosa. En el rostro de aquel gitano, podías notar la maldad pecadora y libidinosa que este expresa, tanto en su imaginación como en la vida real.

Viéndolo con otra vestimenta gitana: Una camisa blanca de manga larga color blanco, doblada hasta su codo, abierto de frente donde podías ver su pecho desnudo bien formado pese a su edad que mencionaba, fajín color verde oscuro, pareo amarillo donde podías notar en cada tintinear de aquellas moneditas, emblemas de dragón muy bien marcadas, pantalón color verde pasto, donde su largo le llegaba hasta debajo de la rodilla, mostrando sus piernas desnudas y pies descalzos fuertes. Una pulsera de oro en su pie derecho, un arete del mismo metal en su oreja izquierda y, una pañoleta color morado amarrado en su frente, escuchando el tintinear de las pulseras de oro que carga en sus muñecas.

La mano de la tierna hermana hizo tocarle sus cabellos negros largos que ocultaban su cuello y resplandecían como los rayos del sol. Ella comienza a besarlo de forma dulce y tierna en los labios haciendo que éstos se desgastasen con los de su macho, sintiendo que aquel ser de piel canela, podía hacer lo que sus deseos más oscuros, crueles y maliciosos le pidiesen.

El gitano comienza a tocarle y jugar con su pecho desnudo de la mujer, haciendo que ella se sonrojara más de lo normal. Colocándose en el suelo acostada, el gitano se pone encima de ella. Besando ahora y lamiendo sus pechos voluminosos, la tierna hermana gemía de placer, cerrando y apretando sus ojos para no pasar vergüenza. Continua ahora en su zona intima separándole las piernas, haciendo que los ojos de la joven se abrieran rápido y gimiera fuertemente. El gitano no paraba, lo hacía bastante bien con su lengua. Degustaba la dulce y deliciosa miel que de ella emanaba.

Estando completamente mojada, sin pesarlo, el gitano saca su miembro viril ya erecto de entre sus ropas y, penetrándola de forma brusca y fuerte, gimió como perra sacando su lengua.

Agarra al macho gitano de sus brazos, ya que éste, se mueve de forma violenta.

Envistiéndola hacia enfrente, su pecho se mueve de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo que sus botones rosas se erectaran al instante. Era un ritmo muy duro que a ella le gustaba.

Gitano (mirada lujuriosa): - ¡Eres sólo mía!

Cadie (sonrojada): - ¡Si…lo soy!

Gitano (mirada lujuriosa): - te fundiré como yo desee

Cadie (sonrojada): - Fóllame como tu ramera, mi amado gitano.

Y, realizando aquel movimiento de pelvis que hizo en su baile, la hermana gime sensualmente. Mirándolo a los ojos profundamente de forma preocupada, saca vapor de su boca.

Cadie (sonrojada): amg, amg, amg…mi gitano, amg, amg, mi Rajan…AAAAAAAH! Tu palo está muy duro y delicioso…

Sintiendo cómo es que la mataba lentamente y la sangre fluía en todo su cuerpo, mordiéndose los labios, su corazón se aceleró.

Cadie (sonrojada): - sigue penetrándome así, amg,amg,amg, me gusta, amg, amg, amg, mi gitano… ¡MI GITANO!

El gitano la agarra de las piernas y se las alza para que éstas, estuviera en una posición vertical.

Penetrándola más profundo y hasta el fondo, los ojos de la tierna hermana se mostraron viscos y perdidos. La mujer, cada que veía su busto voluminoso moverse de arriba hacia abajo, y no solo éste, sino también su cuerpo, le excitaba de una manera fabulosa.

Cadie (sonrojada): - Más duro, más fuerte, hazme tu mujer, amg,amg,amg, siempre lo he deseado…mmmmm… ¡Te deseo!

El gitano, vuelve a besar los botones rosas de su hembra. Lamiendo de una forma sensual, comienza a succionarlos para sacarle la leche que contendrían estos, al realizar dicho acto, la hermana se contrae, sintiendo escalofríos y una sensación extraña pasaba en su cuerpo.

Ella estaba completamente loca de la pasión. Sentía felicidad, ya que era la primera vez que pasaba por algo como esto.

El gitano, saca su miembro fuera de ella. La para del suelo y la coloca en su cama, sólo la mitad de su cuerpo, boca abajo. Agarrándola de su brazo izquierdo, la vuelve a penetrar muy fuerte. Continuándole con el mismo ritmo: duro y desesperado que este emitía, le daba, como si no tuviera un mañana. La hermana, sonrojada y muy mojada, saca su lengua y su vista aún se torna más perdida. Comenzaba a mojar una parte de su cama con su saliva.

Cadie (sonrojada): - ¡Tu palo está caliente…está muy caliente y delicioso, amg,amg,amg, dame más, sigue así, me haces más mujer con este ritmo, dámelo todo! ¡AH! ¡LO QUIERO!

Volvía a verse su pecho para calentarse más. Ahora, el gitano, agarrándola de ambas muñecas, ella veía como sus pechos se movían de adelante hacia atrás, rozando sus pezones en la orilla de su cama, sintiendo más placentero el coito.

Cadie (sonrojada): - ¡Mi Trupo! Mi gitano, estoy dispuesta a lo que quieras…amg,amg,anf,amg, anf, anf, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Vuélveme tu ramera, tu santa ramera!

Volviendo a tener su vista perdida, mirando hacia arriba, saca más su lengua. Comienza a tener sus ojos llorosos.

Gitano (mirada lujuriosa): - "Aquí estoy, sabes que siempre lo estaré…"

Cadie (sonrojada): - Mi macho gitano, ¡ungh! quien me mata fuerte y duro…amg, …ah! e- envía a tu espíritu creador, renuévame en la faz de la tierra, amg, ah! Si!

Agarrándola con una sola mano sus 2 muñecas, ahora prosigue a agarrar su cabello largo y ondulado, haciéndole una coleta y lo demás, envolviéndola alrededor de su mano, tenía el control de su cabeza.

Gitano (mirada impura): - "Puedes confiar en mí y contarme lo que gustes, seré toda una tumba con tus secretos…"

Cadie (sonrojada): - ¡SOY PECADORA! ¡Y LO SIENTO POR ESO! AMG,AMG,AMG, ¡AH! PERO FUNDEME COMO TU MUJER LUJURIAL ¡UNGH! TU FALO ES MUY RICO, MMMM… AMG, ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡SUFRO, PERO GOZO COMO PUTA!

Gitano (mirada lujuriosa): - "No te preocupes, todos somos diferentes, y con qué te expreses como gustes, yo te entiendo…"

Cadie (sonrojada): - Eres un brujo, un hechicero…un hechicero al que se hace desear…amg,amg, amg. ¡Fóllame por favor, te lo imploro!

El gitano, sonríe de forma sarcástica y algo enojado.

Cadie (vista perdida): - Me estás convirtiendo en una mujer…una mujer lujurial, quien soy la única capaz de complacer todos tus deseos…amg,amg, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Gitano (mirada lujuriosa): - Mi alma arde por ti.

Cadie (vista perdida): - El diablo es muy fuerte para mí… Ese movimiento de cadera me gusta, sigue con ese ritmo…amg,amg… ¡Hazme tu mujer!

Haciendo que la hermana abriera más grande sus ojos, el gitano la voltea para verla al rostro notando su iris en forma de corazón. Cargando sus piernas con sus manos, las cuales se movían aun con el ritmo duro, se besan sensualmente, jugando ambos con su lengua. Podías notar la saliva escurriendo entre de ellos.

Cadie (vista perdida): - Me purificas, Rajan…amg,amg,amg, te amo, te amo demasiado….estoy dispuesta hacer lo que quieras conmigo… ¡FOLLAME DURO! ¡SIGUE ASI, AMOR MÍO!

Con vista cansada, sacando más su lengua, el gitano lame su mejilla y besa su cuello de la hembra de forma sensual, haciendo que gimiera más.

Colocándola completamente en su cama boca abajo, la mujer coloca su cabeza de lado derecho en la almohada, pasando sus brazos bajo de éste, el gitano le alza la cadera para penetrarla nuevamente. Dándole y embistiéndola más fuerte, la hermana se quejaba de una forma distinta pero satisfactoria, quería más de su hombre.

No quería que el gitano terminara, quería que llenara su útero completamente como si estuviese embarazada, para que, a la hora de sacar su falo, saliera toda su leche fuera de ella.

Su macho, volteándola para verla de frente, se coloca encima de ella, separa sus piernas y vuelve a penetrarla. Grita de placer aún con su vista perdida. Su hombre separa sus piernas y la hermana las encoge colocando sus talones en los muslos de su gitano pecador. El hombre de piel morena, pone sus manos en la cama, casi cerca de la cintura de la hermana y comienza a moverse más fuerte, viendo como los pechos de su dama se movían en forma circular, chocando entre sí y, otras veces, de arriba hacia abajo, para que él se excitara más. La hermana voltea su rostro al lado derecho y sus brazos los flexiona, colocando sus manos, palmas hacia arriba, cerca de su cabeza.

Gitano (mirada lujuriosa): - ¡Gime más fuerte, mujer!

Cadie (sonrojada): - Te amo, amg,amg,amg, te amo, estoy mojada por ti, amg,amg ¡mi amado Rajan!

Gitano (mirada lujuriosa): ¿eso es todo, ramera?

Cadie (sonrojada): - Dios te salve a ti, amg,amg,amg, y a los desterrados hijos de Eva, amg,amg,amg….AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Vuelve a tener la vista perdida y visca, ya que, la profundidad hasta donde lo introducía, era muy placentero. Sentía que le daba un buen masaje las paredes uterinas de ella a su falo.

"Apretado y delicioso", era lo que repetía su macho en su presencia.

Cadie (sacando saliva): - ¡Ante ti, amg, amg, ah!, ¡suspiro, gimiendo y llorando en este valle de lágrimas…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Gitano (mirada lujuriosa): ¡Ramera!

Cadie (sonrojada): -Ah! ¡Eres tú mi pentecostés! ¡Fruto bendito de mi vientre!

Gitano (mirada lujuriosa): ¡y te llenaré completa hasta que quedes satisfecha!

Anastasia había perdido la razón de su ser. Sentía muy placentero la forma tan dura y fuerte en que su hombre Rajan de piel morena le daba. Mojando su cama con sus fluidos y luego la almohada con su saliva, gritaba gimiendo en toda la habitación para él. El gitano estaba concentrado en complacerla y, haciendo que ella cayera más en la tentación, toca con sus dedos el sitio carnoso y eréctil de la mujer arriba de su zona, para que el evento fuese único, especial y placentero.

Tocándole con su mano izquierda el muslo derecho a la hembra, ella sigue gimiendo de placer locamente, sacando su lengua, pidiéndole que ya la llenara con su leche bendita.

Cadie (sonrojada): - Soy una ramera, amg,amg, una puta ramera, amg,amg…. Concebida con culpa del pecado original, ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Amg, amg, amg, llena soy de gracia, bendita soy entre todas las mujeres y bendito es tu leche en mi vientre, Mi amado Rajan, amg, anf, amg, anf….

Gitano (mirada lujuriosa): Mi niña…

Cadie lo besa en los labios de forma apasionada y algo desesperada. Sentía raro su movimiento de pelvis. Sonriéndole, grita.

Cadie (sonrojada): - HE AQUÍ A LA ESCLAVA DEL SEÑOR…AMG,AMG, AMG HAGASE EN MÍ TU VOLUNTAD, ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡FOLLAME COMO TU PUTA PERRA!

Volviéndola a besar en el cuello de manera sensual y lamiendo este, el gitano gime cerca del odio de la hermana llegando al éxtasis del acto, llenándola hasta el tope con su leche tibia.

Grita la hermana locamente, jadeando, sacando su lengua y viéndose las tiritas de saliva que contiene su garganta, mostrando su vista más perdida que, poco faltaba dejar sus ojos en blanco total, y, bañada completamente en sudor.

Cadie (sonrojada): - El señor hizo en mí maravillas, santo es él ¡Gloria al señor!

El gitano saca su miembro del sitio de la hermana y, ella, viendo aun, con ese iris en forma de corazón, el falo grueso, grande, largo, erecto y venoso, el gitano se sienta sobre sus piernas y la hermana se acerca rápidamente, mordiéndose los labios para realizarle el siguiente acto:

Acercándose al falo, pasa su lengua de arriba hacia abajo sin meterlo a su boca. Acaricia los testículos de su hombre suavemente. Pasa su lengua en círculos sobre la punta, mientras que, con su otra mano, estimula el resto del miembro y con la derecha, los testículos. Podías notar al gitano gemir de placer.

Mete el falo del gitano a su boca, toda entera. Estirando su lengua, masajea este haciendo círculos con la lengua, subiendo de poco a poco. Realizando una succión para que las paredes de sus mejillas masajeen el miembro de su amado Rajan. El gitano gimió de placer más fuerte, colocando sus manos en la cabeza de la tierna Cadie.

Gitano (mirada lujuriosa): - ¡Ah! ¡Así! ¡ungh! ¡Sigue mujer! ¡Así! ¡amg!

Lamia insistente y algo desesperada, ya que quería degustar de nuevo su leche de su amado gitano, pero ahora, en la boca.

Gitano (mirada lujuriosa): - ¡Cómetela toda! ¡Trágatela, ramera!

Haciéndolo explotar, traga un poco de éste sintiendo como aquel liquido le pasaba por su garganta y, lo demás, se baña para ser bautizada como "hija del diablo".

Acercándose sensualmente ante su gitano, se acurruca en su pecho y cierra sus ojos, sonriéndole de forma tierna.

Cadie (sonrojada): - Mi gitano, no sabes cuánto te amo, dios te salve, amor mío. Lleno eres de gracia. En tus manos, encomiendo mi castidad para que me inflames.

Gitano (sonrisa maliciosa): - Jé, eres una tonta…

Despertando al día siguiente, nota su cuerpo desnudo aún en la cama y la mascada en sus manos. En posición fetal, la hermana se enamora más del perfume que contiene la mascada, pero, no tomó en cuenta la advertencia final del gitano en sus sueños… ¿o imaginación?

Vuelve a oler la mascada para posteriormente dormirse profundamente. Aquel acto de profanación lo realizo en varias ocasiones durante las noches, sin darse cuenta, que la mascada contenía algo.

Transcurrieron 7 meses, la hermana tenía esa esperanza de que sus cartas fuesen contestadas pero… jamás hubo respuesta de su hombre piel morena, pese a que las cartas las dejaba fuera de su ventana. ¡Nunca se cumplió!

El corazón de Anastasia comenzó a dolerle, lloró aún más y se sintió mal nuevamente. Ese día, la hermana no bajó a comer y se quedó encerrada en su habitación durante todo el día.

En la noche, la madre superiora decide subir al cuarto, ya que no bajó a cenar y, tras abrir la puerta, nota a la hermana un poco sentida, sentada en la orilla de su cama, algo pálida, muy pensativa y melancólica.

Madre superiora (confundida): - ¿Qué tienes? Es la primera vez que te veo así

Cadie (sentida): - es que…se supone que un amigo me escribiría…

Madre superiora (confundida): - ¿hiciste un amigo haya afuera?

Cadie (triste): - Lo siento…. ¡Es un gitano!

La Madre superiora la mira de forma seria ya que, en el pueblo donde viven, los gitanos no eran bien vistos. Fueron acusados de toda serie de delitos que contribuyeron a su diferenciación como grupo.

Madre superiora (seria): - Encantadores, adivinos, magos y chiromanticos… dicen "leer" las rayas de la mano para predecir tu futuro…

Anastasia alza su vista, y su rostro cambia a uno sorprendido, porque eso mismo, le hizo el hombre gitano con el que interactuó hace algún tiempo.

Madre superiora (seria): - … Para la persona a quien se la dice ¡Le engañan o le roban!

La Madre superiora se sienta a lado de ella y la mira, ya que, nota en sus ojos, un asombro que era imposible de disimular.

Madre superiora (seria): - Su innata afición a la magia, tiene una estrecha relación con el demonio.

Cadie niega lo último que dice la madre superiora y, defiende a capa y espada a su amado gitano.

Cadie (sorprendida): - Pero ellos no son malos, son buenos, cariñosos, amorosos y de gran respeto, también….

Madre superiora (seria): - Apenas siendo una joven, eso es lo que te hacen creer.

Cadie se queda cayada y agacha su cabeza para sentirse aún más.

Madre superiora (comprensiva): - Mi pequeña, son personas normales, con vida normal. No los admires como si fueran dioses... Y como gente normal, deben sacar adelante a su familia, a sus hijos, como puedan: la esposa en el trabajo de la danza y el esposo en la adivinación.

Cadie (sentida): - pero…

La Madre superiora le toca su hombro derecho.

Madre superiora (comprensiva): - Un complemento del trabajo de las gitanas, es vender ropa u otros artículos de poco valor por las calles de los pueblos y ciudades….

Cadie se pone dudosa y reflexiona un poco las palabras de la madre superiora… sospecha que sabe algo.

Cadie (confundida): - ¿qué me quiere decir?

Madre superiora (seria): - ¡Te falta leer un poco más!

Cadie, sorprendida, sabia del libro que había agarrado cuando el anciano entro al convento.

Se sintió al instante.

Madre superiora (seria): - Te recomiendo que no seas tan flexible con ese jovencito con quien interactuaste, porque después será demasiado tarde… y el lobo te comerá.

Mirándola confundida, por la palabra "jovencito", la hermana se siente aliviada por que no sabe nada del maduro gitano.

Madre superiora (seria): - Ellos, sólo quieren algo efímero de las muchachitas. Ellos escogen muy bien a sus "victimas", por lo general, que sean jóvenes tontas y fáciles de manipular, para luego fornicar con ellas. Les dá igual si son vírgenes o no, lo único que quieren es algo efímero con ellas….

Juntando sus manos, como si estuviera rezando un rosario, le implora piedad a la madre superiora.

Cadie (misericordiosa): - Pero… y si conociera a uno…un gitano que es bueno, tranquilo y amoroso… Un santo casto quien se encomienda en la esperanza y caridad ¡Bendito seria entre todos los hombres, incluyendo, haber nacido del vientre de María!

Diciendo estas últimas palabras la tierna hermana, en otro lado, el gitano quien conoció la joven monja, realizaba toda clase de magia negra y hechicería cerca de un bosque, a las afueras de un panteón. Lo realizaba todos los días y a escondidas de sus seres amados, sin que ellos levantaran sospechas.

Con un sello de Bafomet marcado en la tierra, flama viva encendida en 3 bellones, entre de ellas una negra, hizo un ritual donde consistía, en pulverizar las hierbas Albahaca, Acebo y Cimicifuga, todas juntas en un mortero, combinadas con su sangre. Las sopla con su aire de la boca y, diciendo estas palabras, bota un pedazo de cabello de una mujer, corta un pedazo del accesorio que le mandó con mucho amor y afecto al hombre de piel morena, agregando, pulverizar una carta reciente de la joven… ¡SÍ! todo, era de ella, ¡De la monja!

_"En el beji d'Olivete entrisaré,_

_Triu braquia callandria encontrisaré,_

_En triu bedos los ordeñisare;_

_Y triu quiralu callardia nicobé;_

_Yeque se lo dinelo a la bar lachí._

_Para que me nicobele de meripé;_

_Y'laver se lo diñelo a Padilla romí._

_Con saria su suerti;_

_Y'laver al bengui langó._

_Para que m'otorguisarele lo que camelo yo_"

Traducción:

"En el monte Olivete entraré

3 cabras negras encontraré,

En 3 vasos ordenaré,

Y 3 bellones negros cortaré;

Uno se lo entrego a la piedra imán

Para que me libre de la muerte;

Otro se lo entrego a la Padilla, la gitana,

Con toda su familia;

Y al otro al diablo Cojuelo,

Para que me otorgue lo que yo quiero."

Finalizando las últimas palabras, utiliza una planta "Raíz del buen Barón", colocándola en su mano, se concentra. No realiza ningún movimiento para depositarla al fuego, sino el mismo viento es quien deposita el último ingrediente a la flama, sintiendo como las fuerzas oscuras lo ayudaban.

Explotando aquella lumbre, generando un viento inestable y, posterior a eso, la llama crece saliendo entre de éstas, una silueta de una mujer gitana bailando felizmente dando la espalda.

Al dar la vuelta, mira a Rajan de forma sarcástica.

Rajan (serio): - Mi hermosa Padilla, luz que alumbra mis noches y días, dime mujer, ¿Cadie será mía?

La gitana comienza a reírse y el gitano se enoja.

Padilla:- Mi preciado Rajan Melalo, rodeado de 2 hombres que no aprecias ni amas como personas. Finges quererlos en amistad con otras gentes, cuando en verdad, no lo sientes en tu corazón. La chica de quien me hablas te alaba como un Dios ¡Está a tu disposición! La carta que le mandaste meses atrás, la cual, le pedias ser su confidente, que expresara su sentir de la forma en que ella quisiera y que tú, te acoplarías a lo que ella sintiera, sin que ella se pusiera mal, porque todos somos diferentes ¡Dió fruto! ¡Tú, eres su Choraro! ¡Ella, tu Paya!

El gitano mira de forma lujuriosa al fuego, imaginando que es la linda hermana Cadie quien le habla.

Padilla:- Pero en esto que te menciono, una cosa pide la casta Cadie, más pura que la luz….

El gitano no le gusto las últimas palabras que el fuego oscuro le menciona.

Rajan (molesto): - ¡¿Y CUÁL ES?!

Padilla:- Que le seas puro y casto, no manchado del pecado original. Tus sueños indecentes, pasionales y salvajes no se cumplirán, a menos que cambies para ella. Ella es una monja de bien. Se llevan muchos años de diferencia. Podrás mandarla al valle de la lujuria, pero la madre superiora es quien la está guiando a un buen camino, erguido en rectitud y sabiduría, para convertirse y ser una mujer de bien. Cuando complete ese nivel, tú, mi preciado Rajan, ya no podrás alcanzarla, ni siquiera persuadir…. ¡Quedarás como un tonto! Y ella… te manipulará fácilmente… ¡TONTA NI CRIADA, JAMAS LA PODRÁS HACER!

Riendo de forma sarcástica y algo maligna, le dijo el futuro verdadero y deparado que se le tiene asignado al gitano.

Sus ojos del hombre se incendiaron del coraje.

Rajan (grita): - ¡ELLA SERÁ TODA MIA…! ¡Y DE NADIE MÁS!

Botándole agua al fuego para que se apagara, la oscuridad se apoderó alrededor del gitano.

Desde que le pidió la ofrenda a la monja, la gitana Padilla le ha repetido innumerables veces, aquel cruel destino que se le ha marcado en todos los rituales que ha realizado. Lleno del coraje, le dejo de escribir a la hermana meses atrás, porque sabe, que nunca la podrá manipular, mucho menos, copular dentro de ella.

Notándose más enojado de lo normal, su pecho subía y bajaba por las inhalaciones y exhalaciones que éste emitía.

Cerrando ambos puños con odio, cierra sus ojos y, podía notarse en el aire, por medio del humo del fuego apagado, siluetas de mujeres jóvenes y adolescentes de todas las clases: Altas, medianas, chaparritas, un poco llenas, de la alta sociedad, media sociedad, baja sociedad, gitanas, campesinas, entre otras, bailándole a su alrededor, la danza que el realiza en sus espectáculos con el público. Envolviéndolo por completo de manera sensual, oía como le reían e, imaginándose, que le servían. Todas esas mujeres tienen algo en común: Pechos voluminosos, un excelente cuerpo escultural, muy bonitas, de piernas hermosas pero, sobre todo, la gran mayoría, controlables y manipulables.

Muchas de esas mujeres le han dejado de hablar y toparse con él, por varios acosos que han recibido de su parte, algunos de manera sutil otros, muy notorios.

Rajan (enojado): - La madre superiora queriéndola convertir en una mujer… ¡YO LA PUEDO CONVERTIR EN UNA, DÁNDOLE TODO MI POTENCIAL!

Dando la vuelta y, alejándose del lugar, las siluetas de las mujeres desaparecen.

Dirigiéndose a su hogar, una casa humilde pero bien formada, de estructura sólida, con árboles y flores adornando ésta, teniendo a un cotorrito de mascota, lo recibe en la entrada todo feliz y cantándole, casi por la madrugada. El gitano lo calla para que no hiciera bastante ruido, acariciándole la cabeza con su dedo.

Pasando por 3 cuartos separados, vé a sus 3 amados hijos en sus respectivas camas, tapados correctamente, con almohadas pachoncitas, durmiendo tranquilamente contemplando las aventuras que sus sueños les deparaban: Un muchacho de 22 años, una chica de 25 años y, la última, a quien entra a su habitación para tocarle la cabeza, acomodándole los pedacitos de cabello que le estorbaban en su cara para posteriormente, besarle la frente con mucho amor y darle las buenas noches con voz baja, a su preciada bebé de 19 años.

El gitano se dirige a su habitación y duerme solo en ésta. No tiene esposa.

Se rumora entre la comunidad gitana, que su mujer los abandonó por otro hombre, hiéndose a vivir con él a otro pueblo, alejándose por completo de su familia. Otros dicen que los abandonó porque el gitano comenzó a atraer y enamorar a puras mujeres jóvenes adolescentes para que lo complacieran de la forma más libidinosa que quería, sintiéndose el conquistador del lugar, otros dicen, que un día desapareció sin dejar rastro, como si nunca hubiese existido en su vida, otros mencionan que se divorciaron, posterior a que la locura del gitano aumentó, sintiéndose importante en todo aspecto, como si la "fama" de sus espectáculos se le hubiesen subido a la cabeza, otros dicen, que ella enfermó tras haber pescado alguna infección incurable en algún lugar y posterior a eso falleció, otros mencionan, que el gitano, con cuchillo en mano, de muerte la hirió ya que se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de profanación hacia aquellas "niñas inocentes", como ella les hacía llamar.

Entre dimes y diretes, el único que sabe la verdad es el gitano de piel morena. Quedará como un secreto a voces guardado para la sociedad.

Madre superiora (sonriendo): - Posiblemente si hubiera un "bendito" entre de ellos, yo lo aprobaría y te descomulgaría en santa fé, para que puedas estar con él, por ser amor de verdad ¡Casarte por la iglesia…!

La joven monja la mira con esos ojos iluminados y esperanzados, aun, con sus manos entrelazadas.

Madre superiora (seria): - … Pero, si no lo fuera, a pesar de lo "bueno que sea", a esos sujetos solo les encanta jugar con las jovencitas… No deja de ser humano y, tarde o temprano, deberá caer en el pecado.

La hermana Anastasia se siente aún más, pensaba que ya había algo más entre de ellos, porque sentía que su corazón la hacía emocionar, se sentía llena y satisfecha, se sentía señorita y mujer cada que leía sus preciadas cartas.

Madre superiora (seria): - Debes tener mucho cuidado con los extraños. Son personas que ni siquiera conoces, mucho menos debes de caer en gente que te habla bonito y/o vistan bien, porque lo único que quieren es aprovecharse. Ellos no buscan nada serio, algo traman en sus oscuras entrañas…

Madre superiora (Comprensiva): - ¡tienes que madurar en muchos aspectos!

Poco a poco, la hermana Anastasia reflexiona sus palabras y entiende el motivo de la despedida tan fría e inesperada que el gitano le dio meses atrás.

Cadie (seria): - Madre superiora… ¿los gitanos realizan magia negra?

Madre superiora (seria): - En esta sociedad te encontrarás de todo.

Tomando afirmativa la respuesta, en sus pensamientos, decide purificar el alma del gitano de una forma muy especial, para que así, pueda ser solo de ella.

Cadie (sonriendo). - Gracias madre, por ahora tengo que descansar, es tarde y mañana será otro nuevo día.

Madre superiora (comprensiva): - reflexiona un poco con respecto al muchacho gitano…al joven que conociste. Recuerda: Nunca debes fiarte de las apariencias, mucho menos, con el trato que te dan. Y si es adultero, fornicador y mentiroso ¡Déjalo en paz!

Cadie (sonriendo): - ¡Lo haré! Buenas noches

Parándose del mueble dónde se encontraba sentada, se dirige a la puerta para salir y, antes de hacerlo, se agarra de ésta y le dice una pequeña oración para que pueda descansar en paz su monja inocente y tranquila.

Madre superiora (comprensiva): - _"Escucha la voz del ángel, que a tu lado siempre está, diciéndote, día y noche, cómo te debes portar"_

Persignándose la madre superiora, saliendo de la habitación de Anastasia, cierra su puerta y, nuestra preciada y hermosa hermana se sienta rápidamente en el mueble de la mesa para redactar un escrito con su pluma de ave y su tinta en su recipiente.

Teniendo a un lado su quinqué encendido, alumbraba una parte de ésta. No podía sacar de la cabeza a ese idiota "payo" que conoció, que, con ese mirar de fuego en sus ojos, penetró los delicados ojos de la hermana ¡Lo odiaba a muerte! ¡Quería asesinarlo fría, brutal y cruelmente! Pero no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Aquel escrito que redactaba, lo hacía como si comulgara devotamente, el cual, narraba lo siguiente:

_"Mi amado gitano: Al mirar tus ojos mansos, me siento comprendida, encuentro en ti mi descanso. Dios padre celestial, ten piedad de él, santísima trinidad, espíritu santo, redentor del mundo, ruega por él._

_Toma mi vida, ponla en tu corazón, dame tu mano y llévame a la salvación, purgando mi cuerpo con el suyo… Contemplar esos ojos misericordiosos, que hacen que la llama de la lujuria prenda. Copula en mí ser y llena mi vientre con su leche. Ajilar fuiste en mi mundo. _

_Alma mía, recobra tu calma, pero no puedo controlarlo, pues tú, mi gitano de cabellos negros, ojos de fuego con los cuales me fundiste y bambanó, junto a ti, como una niña quiero estar. _

_Tómame en tus brazos y hazme transparente, mi amado príncipe Rajan._

_Virgen poderosa, clemente y fiel, vaso digno de honor y espiritual, insignia de devoción, perdóname por haber caído en la maldita tentación, en el impuro deseo de la fornicación, pero ¡MIRAME! Fue ese gitano el que la llama encendió, ese gitano es quien se hace desear. Ese brujo, hechicero, demonio y sireno cruel, me quiere llevar a mi perdición._

_¡Oh María! ¡Reina de las vírgenes! El payo es Garandon, me quiere jonjabar. ¡Su Magué! Su viril que lo caracteriza…degustarlo…mmmm… ¡Mamisarar por siempre! Tirando saliva cuando ese hombre de piel morena me vio por primera vez… algo oculta su oscura actitud…_

_¡Trono de la sabiduría! Deja que el gitano sea mío, mío y de nadie más, pero, si es tu divina devoción, deja que muera. Sé que no es digno de que una monja lo diga, pero, el gitano, deseo probarlo, degustarlo, sentirlo… ese evento único y especial, besarlo en los labios y jugar con su lengua hasta que se desgaste… y después, asesinarle a sangre fría si tengo la oportunidad después de todo el tiempo que sufrí, sacarle los órganos mientras bebo de su preciada sangre, cortarle la lengua por hablador que fue, arrancarle el corazón y aplastarlo con mi pie para que sepa que NO SOY SU SIRVIENTA. Quiero que su sangre escurra en todo mi ropaje sagrado, imágenes santas, suelo sagrado y mesa del padre, mientras mis ojos, se tornan rojos por la sangre derramada dentro del santuario. Degollarlo mientras escucho su último gemido de desesperación, para al final, besarlo dulcemente en los labios por última vez, para demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por él y pude haberle dado. _

_¡Mírate mi calé! Cuando podrás ser mío, sin que ninguna mujer se interponga en tu camino. Dime cuando, Cuándo… "_

La santa mujer se encontraba en una situación complicada. Se había enamorado de una ilusión, una ilusión que nunca se cumplirá. ¡Mujer! ¡Deja de vagar y tener ideas delirantes! Tu nivel de locura ¿a dónde te llevará? Bájate de la nube de donde te encuentras, sino, en problemas te meterás. Recuerda que aquel gitano tiene familia, jamás podrá ser algo tuyo, a menos que quieras adoptar a sus hijos como los tuyos con ése sentimiento de amor verdadero y afecto, pero jamás lo harás, por qué lo único quieres es engendrar…

¡Por favor, deja de actuar como una niña estúpida y tener pensamientos infantiles! ¡Acepta el consejo de la madre superiora: "TIENES QUE MADURAR"!

Posterior, continúa:

_"Señor dios nuestro, quiero gozar de mi cuerpo, por la gloriosa intercesión de la bienaventurada Virgen María. No quiero asesinarle si él se porta bien ¡Estoy dispuesta! no importa lo que sea, llévame a donde el gitano necesite de mis palabras, donde al verlo bailar haga que pierda el control de mi ser ¡Patulé! Y haga que caiga en la locura de su cuerpo ya que, dentro de mí, quiero guardar su legado."_

Con mirada macabra y algo maniaca, hace sus ojos grandes, los cuales, podías notarlos brillosos y vidriosos. Sonríe de forma maliciosa

_"Él es mi bábano ideal para su pachí niña del amor"_

Rasgándose la yema de su dedo con un cuchillo muy filoso, marca el documento con firma de sangre. Saca la mascada verde traslucida que el gitano le regaló con amor… o eso es lo que ella piensa y la mira de forma loca.

Su corazón lo sentía confundido, pensaba que le era alguien especial, alguien con quien compartir algo... Llegar a la intimidad. Su corazón le palpitaba, se sentía llena.

Sintiendo que su conciencia la estaba remordiendo, quería quemar la mascada con su vela, para liberar el mal que la estaba controlando…

Comenzó a llorar y a temblarle su mano. No tuvo la fuerza para hacerlo. Lo odia desde lo más profundo de su corazón, lo odia como no tienen idea, por haber jugado con sus sentimientos puros pero, no deja de recordar esa mirada de fuego que cautivo a la linda hermana. Aquel señor, no tiene buenas intenciones hacia ella pero, a pesar de eso, con mucho amor, decide guardar la mascada traslucida atrás de su cama.

Cadie (triste): - Cuando te ví por primera vez en aquella plaza, me flechaste ¡Me flechaste, mi amor! ¡Mi cariño! ¡Siempre pienso en ti…! ¡Tus cartas fueron la clave principal!

Cadie (llorando): -Snif, snif… comenzaba a sentir amor, un amor puro hacia ti. Snif, snif, hacías que mi corazón se emocionara y alocara cada que te leía…

Quitando un ladrillo flojo que tenía la pared, decide guardarla en una cajita. Aun recordando el lado doblado de la mascada cuando se la regalo, pensó que la hacía sentir especial, que había algo entre de ellos, ese algo que ella jamás podrá olvidar…

Cadie (triste): - ¿Porque tienes que fingir tanto? ¿Por qué? Yo te amo, Rajan. Te amo, te amo y te odio a la vez.

El destino siempre le contestaba de una manera sutil cada que rezaba, diciéndole que no era sincero en sentimientos. Los ángeles y arcángeles siempre le repetían lo mismo en forma de olores y destellos de luz, incluso, bloqueando algunas de sus cartas de forma rara y sospechosa, como cuando un pajarito se estaba llevando una pero la hermana se la quitó a tiempo, después, una carta estaba por mojarse con el agua de una tromba de lluvia y ella no podía abrir la ventana rápido porque se le atoraba constantemente, cosa que no le pasaba antes y, posterior, había otra que el viento le voló, a punto de caer al fuego de su quinqué agarrándola con una agilidad impresionante, incluso, de que ella era la de la iniciativa a la hora de mandarle las cartas, pero, a pesar de eso, nunca hizo caso, hasta que se lo dijo la madre superiora en forma directa.

Acostándose en la cama, cierra los ojos para dormirse al instante. Estaba lista para el día siguiente.

Un día normal. La gente se saluda en la calle dándose los buenos días, sin excepción de ninguna. Aquel día estaba nublado. Las gotas de agua te mojaban poco, era un "chipi – chipi" el cual, a pesar de eso, no era impedimento para realizar tus actividades diarias de la vida cotidiana.

En la plaza, ahora, en otro poblado, al noroeste de Valthy, un pueblo llamado Kypseli, podías notar al público en general acercarse a 4 personas en diferentes puntos del lugar.

Podías notar y ver, a la más pequeña de los hermanos, Indhira, quien, con una mascada de tela roja, adornado con dibujos de flores de color dorado, cubriendo su cabeza, adornada con monedas de oro en su frente, donde el amarre de su accesorio lo tiene del lado derecho.

Ver sus cabellos oscuros salir de éste para ser contemplados por todos, cejas bien delineadas, ojos grandes y profundos, nariz respingada con un pircing en forma de punto en la fosa izquierda, labios delgados, una cadena de oro en su cuello con símbolos gitanos, blusa escotada color rosa, mostrando desnudos sus hombros, donde el largo de sus mangas le llegaban hasta los codos, pareo color rosa pálido con franja dorada y falda larga color blanco donde sus holanes, le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Mostrando sus pies descalzos y una pulsera dorada en su tobillo derecho, vendía ropa usada para tener dinero y ayudar a la familia para poder comer.

Indhira (feliz): -venga y pase por aquí, señoritas y caballeros, que tengo lo mejor para todos ustedes.

Viendo a una joven, le sonríe para venderle la ropa.

Indhira (sonriendo): - a usted jovencita, mi linda paya ¡jé! sus ojos, muestran que le gusta el color azul, asociado con la belleza, serenidad y la mente, la parte más intelectual del ser humano. Era el color preferido para los faraones y las vírgenes…

La joven mujer se detiene tras oír el significado del color. Sorprendida, le habla a la gitana.

Chica (sonriendo): - ¿Cómo sabe que me gusta el azul?

Indhira (sonriendo): - Puedo ver más allá de tu imaginación paya, y sé, que esta falda azul, elaborada de seda desde la India, es la indicada para usted, ayuda a repeler las malas vibras, le da más serenidad y la ayudara a encontrar al amor de su vida…

Sonriéndole, la joven hermana pequeña, había notado en una de las muñecas de la jovencita, una pulsera de color azul tejida en hilo de seda, que resaltaba de entre toda su ropa. Era fácil de deducirlo, pero que, en ese tiempo, nadie se daba cuenta.

Le fue muy bien en la venta y tuvo mucha clientela tras haber descifrado los significados de los colores de ellos ¡Sí! "Descifrado". Tantos fueron que, le impedía la visibilidad para ver a sus 2 hermanos en su show.

En otro punto, la hermana mayor, Mirelha, con un pandero sacando música, incluyendo su tintinear del pareo, bailaba danza árabe para el público en general.

Vestida con ropa gitana de bailarina color ámbar, mostrando su vientre desnudo, muy hermosa y elegante, donde su mascada color amarillo oscuro, adornado con lentejuelas color morado, cubría su frente. Adornada con lienzos del mismo color, cortados, de su lado derecho y con lentejuelas, donde estos podían hacer efecto visual muy bien con la luz, podías ver sus delicados cabellos negros ondear en el aire. Cuando estos regresaban a su lugar, le llegaba hasta el hombro. Su rostro, es parecido al de su hermana menor, la única diferencia son sus labios: gruesos y bien delineados de color carmesí.

Todos los hombres, al verla bailar, caían perdidos a sus pies.

Hipnotizados y enamorados por su elegancia y sensualidad del baile, le pedían cualquier propuesta para que estuviese a su lado y jamás se apartara, pero la hermosa gitana nunca aceptaba. Quería que su familia viviera bien, tras lo ocurrido con su madre, decidió cargar la responsabilidad que conlleva y sacar a sus preciados hermanitos adelante, para honrar así a la familia.

Pese a su mirada triste que cargaba, no aparentaba tener la edad que la linda Mirelha decía tener, tal vez tuvo que madurar rápido. Y, su hermano de en medio, Riyad, quien vestía un chalequito abierto de color café, adornado con símbolos gitanos, muestra su pecho, brazos y vientre desnudos, un pareo color naranja, donde sus monedas eran finas, pantalón color rojo donde se lo doblaba un poquito debajo de la rodilla, teniendo amarrados en sus brazos, pañoletas color naranja rojizo y en su frente, una mascada color naranja donde su cabello largo ondulado, le cubría su cuello, era casi idéntico al de su padre. Cargando en su oreja derecha, un arete de oro y en sus pies, una pulsera de oro. El rostro de Riyad, es igual que al de sus 2 hermanas, las únicas 2 diferencias son sus cejas, las cuales son muy pobladas y su nariz, un poco ancha.

Él, estaba sentado en el tapete donde su hermana mayor bailaba, le proporcionaba más música con su Sitar, un instrumento solista. Dicha música, comenzaba lenta, y con el sonido del pandero, hacía que el público se contagiara.

Comenzando a subir el nivel de la melodía, una melodía tan sensual, que los oídos no paraban de degustarlo, el jovencito, teniendo una excelente habilidad con las manos para tocar aquel instrumento musical, todos, sin excepción de ninguno, comenzaron a aplaudir en ritmo para armonizar el ambiente.

Notando eso la joven hermana Mirelha, decide dejar el pandero aun lado y cantar en su idioma natal: El Romaní. Realizando altos y bajos en su hermosa voz, agarra un velo que tenía cerca de su hermanito y baila con éste.

Realizando un giro, apoyándose con el pie izquierdo y el derecho, el cual le daba la fuerza para girar, los hombres se derretían por esa mujer. Colando su brazo izquierdo flexionado a la cabeza y el derecho extendido en forma recta, realiza un movimiento en círculos como en las manecillas del reloj, solo que un poco más rápido y sensual. Después, realiza otro paso, mirando su cuerpo a la izquierda, colocando su brazo izquierdo arriba y el derecho abajo, ambos brazos regresan y posterior, realiza el mismo movimiento, pero ahora con brazos invertidos que, al realizarlo más rápido, parecía un ángel volando, como cual mariposa busca su flor para degustar el polen de las flores.

El movimiento de su cabello de la hermana mayor, hacia una excelente combinación con los pasos sensuales de su baile. Hasta que posteriormente, culmina con un paso denominado "el camello", realizándolo, alza sus manos y brazos hacia arriba aun agarrando el velo, aprieta el sacro hacia el suelo, incluyendo los glúteos y el ombligo hacia adentro, la cresta iliaca se mira hacia el suelo y saca su pecho hacía en frente, imaginándose todos, como si ella fuese un molino de agua intentando recoger el líquido que sale de este, pero desde muy abajo. Todos le aplauden, amontonados uno del otro, les botan monedas de oro a los 2 jóvenes y ellos, lo recogen, agradeciendo ambos el disfrute de su espectáculo.

Los 3 hermanos cargan pulseras de oro idénticas en sus muñecas, mostrando su consanguineidad como familia, donde podías escuchar el tintinear cuando ellos los movían y, tatuajes de Henna en sus manos pero, cada uno con un estilo propio y único: En la hermana mayor, Mirelha, tenía una flor de loto en medio de su dorso de la mano derecha con anillos, puntos y rayas en todos sus dedos, la hermana menor, Indhira, tenía una media luna adornada con ramas hindúes pero, con puntos y destellos en su dedo de en medio de la mano derecha, simulando tener un anillo, parecido al de su hermana y, del hermano de en medio, Riyad ,un dibujo hindú en la mitad de su pecho, extendiéndose al brazo izquierdo llegándole sólo hasta el codo.

En otro punto de la plaza, su padre, Rajan, bailaba con báculos encendidos con fuego en cada extremo. Nuevamente, su danza era de forma sensual, característico de la danza del vientre. Entre abierto de su ropa, muestra su pecho desnudo casi algo formado, con esos hombros y brazos anchos en musculatura, fuertes y varoniles, haciendo que las jovencitas se derritieran por él nuevamente.

Pasándose el báculo prendido de una mano a otra, atrás de su espalda, realizando lanzamientos en el aire, al mismo tiempo en que hacia marometas y piruetas, para posteriormente cacharlos. Finaliza su espectáculo lanzando una llama por la boca, formándose una silueta de un dragón pasando entre el público. Todos, asombrados, le aplauden y le botan algunas monedas al hombre gitano. Éste, los reverencia agradeciendo que hayan disfrutado del espectáculo.

Una mujer tapada de pies a cabeza y de color café, lo mira a lo lejos con esos ojos de odio y rencor. Saca su rosario para sostenerlo en su mano, comienza a realizar una oración:

"Beata María, yo siempre fui mujer de bien, dicha virtud la puedo presumir, incluso, he sido muy pura y fiel desde que me uní a la orden religiosa…. ¡Pues entonces dime! ¡Reina de las vírgenes! Porque al verlo ahí bailar, por sus ojos aún sigo perdiendo el control. Lo siento y lo veo, mi alma toda empieza arder, al ver que aquel sireno y hechicero cruel, en su cabello brilla el sol… Todo hermoso, puro, santo e inmaculado… ¡Oh! Ruego que se salve ésta alma"

Sacando el cuchillo filoso de entre sus ropas, continua rezando, al mismo tiempo en que le hecha agua bendita.

Los ojos de la mujer se vuelven locos, con odio y rencor en su interior, como si un ser demoniaco la poseyera en cuerpo y alma.

El gitano, se acerca a 2 jóvenes mujeres quienes habían admirado todo su espectáculo de principio a fin: una de piel blanca como la nieve, ojos grandes, nariz fina, labios entre gruesos y delgados, muy bien formada de cuerpo, de cabello lacio color café, donde el largo le llega hasta debajo de su pecho, portando una vestimenta española muy elegante, donde su sombrilla pequeña, le ayudaba a que su piel fina no se quemara de los rayos del sol y, la otra, Vestida con ropa de luto, piel morena clara, ojos grandes, labios delgados y ceja poblada, donde su cabello ondulado negro le llega hasta su hombro, pecho voluminoso, algo llenita y de estatura baja.

La primera, tras incitarla a que degustara de la manzana prohibida, su prometido lo escucha y, enojado, jala a su futura esposa de 18 años, del brazo, prohibiéndole hablar con aquel ladrón sucio y que lo dejara en paz.

La otra chica de piel morena clara, se enamora de las palabras seductoras que dijo el gitano. Juntando sus manos la joven adolescente a la altura de su pecho, que parecía tener 20 años, se enamora y le confiesa su sentir al hombre maduro de piel morena.

Previniendo que esa mujer no se le escapara, la agarra de la mano y le "lee su futuro". La joven enamorada, ríe sutilmente. Deseaba con todo su corazón platicar todos los días con él. En el ambiente, solo le faltaban corazones que adornaran su cabeza. Era tan obvio su rostro de amor.

Tras ver aquel acto, la mujer se enoja más, creyendo que, lo que le había dicho la otra vez en que se conocieron, la había hecho sentir única y especial.

"In Nomine Dei Nostri Satanas Luciferi Excelsi, sed ignis inferni, Gitano Rajan, es tu elección ¡SER MÌO AHORA! ¡O TU PURIFICACIÒN! ¡Uso-Tsuki!"

"Η αγάπη μου, το πολύτιμο αίμα μου ... Θα σκίσω αυτό το χαμόγελο με το οποίο με μαγείρεψε και θα σε τυφλώσω σε εκείνα τα μάτια με τα οποία με λιώνεις ..."

Traducción: Mi amor, mi sangre preciada…rasgaré esa sonrisa con la que me cautivaste y te dejaré ciego por esos ojos con los cuales tú me fundiste…

Acercándose lentamente, la luz del sol, un poco tenue, muestra alumbrando el objeto punzocortante de ella, así como tal libro gitano, fue quemado por las llamas de Luzbel.

"Que el alma de nuestro hermano gitano no descanse en paz, las demás almas del purgatorio, por la misericordia de dios, descansen en paz. Dios te salve María, llena eres de gracia, el señor es contigo, bendita tu eres entre todas las mujeres y bendito sea el fruto de tu vientre Jesús... Santa María, madre de dios, ruega señora por nosotros los pecadores, ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte… ¡Destruye al gitano! ¡EN EL INFIERNO DEBE ÉL HARDER! ¡SI NO VA A SER JAMAS DE MI POSECIÓN! Santa María, madre de dios, dale al señor el descanso eterno y no luzca para él la luz perpetua… si por tu preciosa sangre señor tú lo habeis redimido, que no lo perdones te pido por tu pasión dolorosa. Hoy, maldigo a aquel hombre que se cruzó en mi destino, más aún no sé qué hacer porque creo que lo he perdido…"

La joven de piel morena clara, se retira del lugar toda ilusionada, ya que el gitano le tocó su delicada mano. El maduro de piel morena sonríe de forma burlona y lujuriosa, porque ahora, ya tiene una nueva víctima.

La mujer, de lejos, llora, tras sentir nuevamente el rompimiento de su corazón. Las manos de aquella ser, comienzan a temblarle.

"Yo siempre creo en el demonio, que sólo busca mi bienestar: son de muerte sus consejos para así sanar… me acerqué con todas mis ganas ante tí, te abracé muy fuerte y me di cuenta que ya te había perdido, pero no comprendo, solo hasta ayer me días te amo, mi amor. Ave María purísima, sin pecado y concebida…"

En el nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo.

Como era un principio, ahora y siempre, por los siglos de los siglos…

AMEN


End file.
